Life-Force Absorption
The power to absorb life-force/energy and utilize it in some way. Combination of Power Absorption and Life-Force Manipulation. Variation of Absorption. Also Called * Life Absorption/Draining/Siphoning * Life Energy Absorption/Draining/Siphoning * Life-Force Draining/Siphoning * Plunder * Vitality Absorption/Draining/Siphoning Capabilities The user can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. As many superpowers are derived from life force, user may be able to absorb them from the targets. Any attacks derived from superpowers are also vulnerable to such abilities, as the energy and matter produced contains the user's life force, which can be drained and rendering the attack useless. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death. Applications * Age Absorption * Assimilation Shield * Death Inducement * Life-Force Blast * Life-Force Empowerment * Life-Force Transferal * Power Absorption * Regenerative Healing Factor Variations * Absorption Kiss: absorb life force with one's kiss. * Aura Absorption: absorb the auras of others. * Biological Absorption: absorb the biomass of others into one's own body. * Blood Consumption: consume the blood and/or bodily fluids of others. * Soul Energy Absorption: absorb energy from the souls of others. Associations * Absorbing Regeneration * Absorption * Absorptive Merging * Blood Empowerment * Energy Absorption * Energy Drain * Health Drain * Life Empowerment * Life-Force Manipulation * Memory Absorption * Power Absorption * Soul Absorption * Time Theft * Vampire Physiology Limitations * May be involuntary or constantly active. * May need physical touch. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games/Toys Comics Movies/Films Cartoons Known Objects * Dakki (InuYasha) * Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga (InuYasha) * Samehada (Naruto) * Susanoo (Naruto) * Blue Rose Sword (Sword Art Online) * Mad Mod's jeweled cane (Teen Titans) * Reiki (Tenjho Tenge) * Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) * Eyes of Hades (Doctor Who) * Amethyst Shield (Saint Seiya) * Bracelet of Anubis (The Mummy Returns) * Ruri'iro Kujaku (Bleach) * Vladimir's Offering (DoTA 2) Gallery Manga/Anime File:Yhwach_Using_Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) using Auswählen to take the powers, and life-force, of other Quincy to empower himself, or to revive his fallen Sternritter elites. File:Beelzebub_Uncontrolled.png|Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) losing control over Beelzebub, who starts to devour life force of everyone around it, even Rei's. File:Sakura_using_Rare_Kind_powers.png|Sakura Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) using her Rare Kind's Death God powers, draining vitality, and prolonged exposure would lead to death. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) using her Life Force which she can either give via a kiss or drain via a bite. File:Zed_using_Death.png|Zed (Code:Breaker) using his ability Death to induce death by draining life from his victims, which even Rare Kinds cannot resist. File:Houkabe's_life_absorbing_ice.png|Freezing Hōkabe (Code:Breaker) using his Ice to freeze a group of power users, and drain them of their life force to enrich his own reservoir of vitality to near infinite amounts. File:Millennium_Earl_Devours_Danny.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) devours the "helix of life", or one's soul, from Danny, causing him to disintegrate. File:Artificial_Human_19_Absorbs_Kamehameha.png|Android 19 (Dragon Ball) using the pads on his palm to absorb life energy, whether by physical contact or incoming ki attacks. File:Artificial_Human_-19_Drains_Goku's_Energy.png|Android 19 (Dragon Ball) absorbing Goku's life energy directly with the pad on his palm. File:Cell_Absorbing_Life_Energy.gif|Cell (Dragon Ball) uses his tail to absorb life energy, whether by stabbing his victims or swallowing them whole. File:Super_17_Absorption_Barrier.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball) has an energy absorption barrier installed in him, absorbing life energy attacks to increase his own strength, even the 10x Kamehameha. File:Tōshū_wielding_Dakki.png|Tōshū (InuYasha) wielding the Dakki, a sword crafted from a dragon-demon's scale, which can drain demonic life energy. Unfortunately, Tōshū's human body couldn't handle the demonic energy, leading to his death. File:InuYasha_wielding_the_Dragon-Scaled_Tessaiga.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) wielding the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga, which allows him to drain demonic life energy. However, being half-demon causes him to be burned by the energy before he absorbs Nikosen's Seimeikan. File:Nikosen.png|Nikosen (InuYasha) is a former hermit who absorbs life force from trees to extend his life. So long as his Seimeikan is undamaged, he can regenerate, though this costs him large amounts of energy that he must replenish via eating. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) wielding Samehada, a sentient and ever voracious sword that can detect and eat chakra via cutting through it, and even share it with Kisame to replenish chakra supply and regenerate wounds. File:Samehada's_ability.png|Killer B (Naruto) using Samehada to cut through Itachi's Great Fireball Technique, draining the life force within it to neutralize the technique. File:Water_Release_Great_Shark_Bullet_Technique.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) using the Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, which would absorb chakra from the opposing technique to increase its own strength, making the impact even more devastating. File:Blocking_Technique_Absorption_Seal_(Preta_Path).png|Nagato (Naruto) using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to absorb chakra from a technique via the Preta Path, and can even absorb from the enemy by holding them down. File:Blocking_Technique_Absorption_Seal_(Nagato).png|Nagato (Naruto) using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to absorb chakra from a technique, rendering it useless against him. File:Susanoo.png|Susanoo (Naruto) is a powerful guardian entity for the user, but at the same time drains the said user of his life force and vitality if not stabilized, which is one factor leading to Itachi's death. File:Wood_Release_Wood_Dragon.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Wood Dragon to drain the victims of their chakra, enough to even capture a Tailed Beast as big as Kurama. File:Execution_by_Kiss.png|Fūka (Naruto) draining Naruto's chakra using her Execution by Kiss technique, which allows her to gain his life force and elemental chakra affinity, as well as enforcing her own. File:Black_Fog_Dream_Eater.png|The Black Fog (Pokémon) trapping its foes in a dream and then devouring their souls. File:Agatha_Gengar_Dream_Eater_Adventures.png|Gengar (Pokémon) using Dream Eater on Blue, trapping him in a dream and devouring his life energy. File:True_Reiki.png|When Reiki (Tenjho Tenge) is in the hands of a special power user, it consumes a vast quantities of ki, driving the user insane and disabling special powers of those around it. Metarex lineup.png|Metarex (Sonic X) Mova_Waves.PNG|Aside from accelerating plant growth, the energy waves emitted by Final Mova (Sonic X) drain the life force from all animal life forms. Big Mom Kills Moscato.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) using her Soru Soru no Mi powers to extract one’s soul, and effectively lifespan. She won't even hesitate to use this on her own children, stripping a lethal 40 years worth out of Moscato. Band.jpeg|Sarah Band’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) Ghost ÄRM, Ark Torff gives her the power to drain people’s life energy. Ghost ÄRM Truth.jpeg|The terrible truth of Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) is that they gradually eat away at the user’s life force. RuriIroKujakuAbility.gif|Yumichika's (Bleach) Ruri'iro Kujaku can create energy vines that drain the life force of enemies. Date-A-Live-II-Episode-8 41625.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) can use the City of Devouring Time to absorb other people's life force to increase her own. Live Television/Films Imhotep_Feeds.gif|Imhotep (The Mummy) sucking the life out of a hapless victim, regenerating himself while reducing said victim to a mummified husk. File:638px-5x16P17.png|Parasite Demons (Charmed) draining the life-force of a woman. witches-of-east-end-ingrid-killian-dash-vitality-spell.jpg|Dash (Witches of East End) accidentally cast a spell that siphons Killian's vitality, making him fragile and weak. Bo Dennis 2.gif|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl) feeds on the sexual energy of a rapist and kills him. Bo Dennis.gif|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl) feeds on multiple people at once without killing them. Video Games The_Tactician's_End_01_KHRECOM.png|The Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts) drains Zexion of his life force. File:Nocturne_Equites.png|Nocturne clan soldiers (Sonic the Hedgehog) are equipped with the Nocturne Blade, an energy blade that leeches life force from the target to replenish the user. File:RedAkiha.jpg|Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime) can absorb people's life force with her Caging Hair. File:Kawahime_H.png|Kawahime (Valkyrie Crusade) is a spirit of rivers that lures men to the water and sucks the life out of them. Cole_Evil_Bio_Leech.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFamous) using Bio Leech to drain the life force/bio-electricity out of his victim. Nosferatu2.png|Robin (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros.) uses Nosferatu to drain the life force from a target and feed it to himself. Moira.jpg|Moira O'Deorain (Overwatch) can drain the health of others by extending her hand. Cartoons/Comics 5-27-11 Enerjak Core theif.jpg|Enerjak (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) taking Remington's core. File:Medlock_absorb_Scarlet's_life_force.png|Medlock (Archie's Weird Mysteries) absorbing Scarlet Helsing's life force, regaining his youth at the cost of aging her proportionally. File:Aggregor_absorb.png|Aggregor (Ben 10) drains the life force of a Geochelone Aerio, which allows him to acquire 1/10th of the victim's powers, while draining it dry. File:Darkstar_Levitation.jpeg|Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10) drains the life out of a helpless victims. File:Langdon_Cobb's_Photo_Effect.png|Langdon Cobb (Futurama) is a Quantum Lichen, and gazing upon his face, even in a photograph, drains an organic being of its life-force. David Warner Drain.jpg|David Warner (Infamous) draining the life-force from civilians. File:Daolon_Wong.jpg|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) preparing to drain chi energy through the mouths on his palms, using such a method to gain Talisman magic that has been imbued into animals. File:Omega_Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel Comics) using his Carbonadium tentacles to drain his victims of their life force in order to increase his healing factor and to fight off his Death Factor and Carbonadium poisoning. File:Paragon_Marvel_Nemesis.jpg|Paragon (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) can use her arm blades to drain organic life. File:Chi_Creature.jpg|The Chi Creature (Xiaolin Showdown) drains the life force of others through its tongue. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Death-based Abilities